Der Alptraum
by Robin Knight
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Soras und Rikus Freundschaft


**Anmerkung des Autors:**

Dies ist eine rein erfundene Story, die ich nur für all diejenigen geschrieben habe, die so etwas gerne lesen. Ich mache damit keinen Profit. Die Charaktere Sora und Riku gehören ausschließlich Square Enix (Square Soft) und deren Mitarbeiter.

Dies ist meine allererste Kingdom Hearts FanFiction Story (ich liebe diese Spielreihe und kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen), normalerweise schreibe ich FanFiction von und über Batman & Robin (meine beste FanFic davon braucht noch etwas, da noch in Arbeit ) und hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Ich würde mich sehr über positive und/oder negative Kritik freuen, da ich gerne wissen will, ob ich auch fähig bin über andere Dinge als Batman & Co zu schreiben. Vielen lieben Dank schon mal im Voraus dafür. Viel Spaß!!!   

**Der Alptraum**

Dunkelheit umhüllte Sora und Riku wie ein undurchdringlicher Schatten. Herzlose strömten von allen Seiten auf sie zu und obwohl mit einem Schlüsselschwert bewaffnet, vermochten sie es nicht aus der Dunkelheit zu fliehen und den Herzlosen zu entkommen. Sora sah, dass Riku schon sehr erschöpft durch das lange und aussichtslose Kämpfen war und versuchte ihm so viele Herzlose wie möglich „abzunehmen", damit er sich ein wenig erholen konnte. Doch es half nichts. Die Herzlosen wurden immer mehr, anstatt weniger zu werden und auch Sora merkte, dass er nicht mehr lange kämpfen konnte, denn auch er fühlte die Spuren der Erschöpfung.

Und dann der Schock: Riku brach vor Erschöpfung zusammen und die Herzlosen nützten diese Chance um sich auf ihn zu stürzen. „**RIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUU!!!**", schrie Sora den Tränen nahe und lief - oder zumindest versuchte er es - seinem Freund entgegen. Doch die Herzlosen ließen ihn nicht in die Nähe von Riku. Sora kämpfte sich tapfer mit seinem Schlüsselschwert Zentimeter um Zentimeter weiter, aber anstatt näher an Riku heranzukommen, entfernte er sich immer mehr von ihm. ,,_Nein, das kann nicht sein. Wieso komme ich nicht an ihn heran?_", dachte Sora verzweifelt, während er mit dem Schlüsselschwert die Herzlosen bekämpfte. Voller Wut, dass er trotz seines Bemühens nicht weiter kam, schrie er die Herzlosen an: „Haut endlich ab! Verschwindet, ihr habt genug zerstört! Lasst Riku in Frieden!" Doch auch das half nichts. Es kümmerte die Herzlosen wenig bzw gar nicht, was Sora wollte oder nicht wollte. Für sie war nur eines wichtig: Die Zerstörung des Guten und des Lichts.

Voller Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit ließ er sein Schlüsselschwert fallen, sank auf die Knie und flehte unter Tränen die Herzlosen an: „Lasst ihn doch in Ruhe. Ihr wolltet doch immer nur mich, jetzt habt ihr die Chance dazu, lasst sie euch nicht entgehen. Verschwindet von ihm, bitte". Fast schien es so, als würden die Herzlosen auf dieses herzzereißende Flehen eingehen und ließen kurz von Riku ab, doch nur um diesem triumphierend zu zeigen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, dem stärksten Träger des Schlüsselschwerts das Herz und somit das Licht zu nehmen.

Riku wollte schreiben, doch seine Stimme versagte. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie die Herzlosen seinen besten Freund unter sich begruben, der dabei immer wieder nur seinen Namen schrie: „**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUI!!**"

Schweißgebadet und schreiend erwachte Sora aus diesem schrecklichen Alptraum und stellte errötend fest, dass Riku ihn in den Armen hielt und ihn wie ein Kleinkind wiegte. ,,Es ist alles gut, Sora. Ich bin bei dir. Es ist alles gut"., sagte Riku tröstend zu ihm. Sora schlang seine Arme um Riku und schluchzte: „Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich wollte dir helfen, aber sie ließen mir keine Chance. Ich - ich ...". „Schon okay, es war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum''. Sora ließ Riku los und sagte ernst: „Ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren, für immer zu verlieren. Es war ... schrecklich". „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde immer dein Freund und dein großer Bruder sein. Daran wird niemand etwas ändern können, mein Kleiner. Und jetzt komm´". Mit diesen Worten zog Riku Sora an der Hand aus dem Bett, warf ihm seine Kleider zu und rief: „Wer zuletzt am Strand ist, muss das Baumhaus aufräumen!" Sora zog sich hastig an und rief Riku nach: „Warte! Das ist gemein! Du hast zwei Minuten Vorsprung! **RIIIIIIIIKUUUUUU!!!**"


End file.
